


Caged

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Poly Gay Trio, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Alexander misbehave but Lafayette has the perfect punishment to fit the crime. They must be "locked up."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> So many thanks to One_Golden_Sun for letting me borrow her wonderful perfect Poly Gay Trio for an evening!

“Hold still.” Lafayette ordered, pinning Alex’s hips against the wall as he licked up the side of Alex’s semi-hard cock, getting it as wet as he could without actually using lube. “You have been very naughty Alexander, fucking Laurens before I could make it home.”

“It’s his fault.” Alexander pouted, casting a glare at John sitting in the corner. “He seduced me.”

“Yes mon chou, he is very appealing, but apparently I am going to have to teach you a little bit of self restraint.” Lafayette said, pulling something metallic out of a black velvet pouch.

“But what about-“ Alex bit his tongue as Lafayette brought the object into his line of vision. It was a little silver cage of sorts, fitted with a lock at it’s top opening. He felt his cock twitch at the thought.

“You are going to want to stop thinking such dirty thoughts for a moment or else this will be more painful than necessary. I am determined to make you fit.” Lafayette warned, turning to look at Laurens in the chair. He seemed to be enjoying himself entirely too much, a rather pleasant smirk playing across his face. “I would not be too smug if I were you. Your punishment is coming as soon as I manage to fit this around Alexander.”

John whimpered in response, making eye contact with Lafayette. “Yes Daddy.”

Lafayette turned his attentions back to Alexander, sliding the tip of his now nearly hardened length into the opening of the cock cage. He pulled it up around him, forcing his erection into a downward position. He gently licked at his sensitive skin through the metal bars with his tongue, teasing him.

“I thought you didn’t want me hard for this.” Alex managed, his hands balling up at his sides as he tried to keep himself calm.

Lafayette offered a small laugh in response, closing the metal latch so that his balls were pulled up close to his dick, trapped in the cage. “I always want you hard. It would just be easier for you if you weren’t.” He said, slipping the hoop of the small padlock onto the cage without fastening it. “Is this okay? How do you feel?”

“Uncomfortable.” Alex decided, looking down at Lafayette, at how close his mouth was to him. “Turned on.”

“Good.” He said, securing the lock in place. He turned around to face Laurens, who was still perched perfectly on the edge of the chair. “Come here love.”

He quickly complied, rushing over to Lafayette, his eyes flitting from Alex’s caged cock up to his eyes. A small look of fear crossed his face.

“Don’t worry baby boy, I don’t have one of those for you.” Lafayette soothed, but hardened his tone. “But you have been very bad, letting Alexander fuck you. I had so many plans for this evening and you and Alexander just could not wait.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Will you make it up to me?” Lafayette asked, grabbing John and pulling him closer. “Will you be a good boy for me now.”

“Yes.” John replied, his voice uneven. “Please let me be good for you.”

Lafayette reached around him and ran his fingers over the crack of his ass, finding it still slick with the evidence of Alex and his earlier activities. “Are you still open for me, or do I need to open you up some more?”

“Are you going to fuck me Daddy?”  
  
“Non, you have not earned that yet. If you want that from me tonight you are going to have to earn it. Turn around and lean on Alexander with your ass out” He commanded. “Alexander, I want you to describe to John everything I am doing to him.”

“Yes sir.” Alex quickly replied, locking onto Laurens’ eyes for a moment before paying attention to Lafayette. “He had a butt plug, the bright red one. He’s using my cum leaking out of your ass to wet it. Mmm, sexy boy, you’re going to love it.”

John moaned loudly as he felt the plug being eased into him, Alex’s words ringing in his ears. “Your ass is so pretty opening up around it. You’re a slut for it aren’t you? It’s going to fill you up so good, stretching you out.”

Lafayette pressed the plug in until John was stretched around the widest part and held it there. The plug was an average size, just wide enough to really make John feel it. “I need you to hold still baby boy.”

“Yes Daddy.” John whimpered, widening his hips, attempting to make more room for the plug.

“Lafayette has something black and leather. Oh shit.”

“That’s enough for now Alex. I want him to figure this one out on his own.” Lafayette whispered, wrapping something around John’s waist.  
  
“Daddy?”

“Color check?” Alex asked before Lafayette could, able to see the look on Laurens’ face.

“Green, just, what is it?” He asked, sensing where Lafayette’s hands had stilled on his hips.

“It is a harness of sorts. It is going to press the plug into your beautiful little ass and hold it there until I decide it is time to use it. Then I will unlock you. Is that okay little one?”

John swallowed hard, managing to find his voice. “Yes.”

“Good,” Lafayette replied, fastening the straps into place. The tightening forced the widest part of the plug all the way into Laurens’ ass.

“Now loves, I need you to get dressed. We are going to a movie.” Lafayette ordered, both John and Alexander’s eyes widening in shock.

“What?” Alexander asked, his jaw falling open.

“Just because you two want to misbehave does not mean that my evening has to be ruined. We are going.”

“But what if it is too much?” John asked, obviously eyeing the cage containing Alexander.

“You both know your safe words, and I will take the key with me in case you need a quick escape. You know I would never put you in a bad situation baby boy.” Lafayette assured him, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Now get dressed.”

Alex begrudgingly tugged on his pants, doing so with as much sass as he could muster. John complied much easier, taking care to pull on a loose fitting pair of pants to try and hide the imagined bulk of his chastity belt.

  
The line to the movie theater snaked outside of the building, leaving the trio standing outside in the cold. They huddled together, not touching but just close enough that they could feel each other’s warmth.

“I think this is the first time in my life I haven’t been angry about the cold.” Alex huffed under his breath.  
  
“Is it making things more-“ Lafayette paused, taking a fraction of a step back so that he was pressed against Alex. “Managable?”

“It was.” He hissed, eliciting a small chuckle from Laurens. “You’re laughing now.”

“It’s not nice to tease our Alexander.” Lafayette said, his tone low and velvet in Laurens’ ears. “He might have the opportunity to pay you back when we get home.”

“Well, the cold was helping.” Alex groaned, shifting his feet awkwardly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

The movie theater was equipped with the extra comfortable bench seats that allowed the occupants to cuddle throughout the movie if they so chose. Despite paying for three seats, Lafayette had somehow managed to make his way between the two of them in their conjoined seat, a hand on each of their thighs.

“I’m trying to watch the movie.” Alex stated grumpily, moving as far to the opposite side of the seat as he could.

“I’m not stopping you mon chou.” Lafayette reasoned, leaning over farther to run his hand up Alexander’s thigh.

“Fuck.” He hissed between his teeth. With every single touch, Lafayette made him harder and harder. His cock was straining against the barriers of the cage painfully and when Lafayette slid his hand higher and higher it made his cock twitch. He slid out of the chair and quickly moved to the seat Lafayette was originally occupying, mouthing something obscene in french at him.

“It’s just you and I now John, since Alex is being a brat.” Lafayette purred, leaning his head on John’s shoulder innocently enough. “He’s going to regret that later tonight.”

John quickly released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, struggling to focus on the movie. He struggled to stay still as Laf shifted again, so that his head was laying across the tops of his thighs, the rest of his body curled up in the rest of the seat. “Laf, you’re going to get us kicked out.”

“Non, no one is going to kick me out for cuddling with my boyfriend pet. That is what these seats were made for.” Lafayette said simply, pressing the side of his face harder into his thigh.

“Please.” John asked, now looking down at the man in his lap.

“What do you want baby boy?” He asked, then pressed a small kiss on the top of his leg.

“We need to go, now.” Alex interjected, his face contorted by a mixture of both pain and arousal from watching their exchange.

“Color, love?” Lafayette asked, a bit more serious.  
  
“Green.” He whispered, leaning towards them. “But it is quickly edging towards yellow.”   
  
“Let’s go home you naughty boys.”

  
Alex was nearly halfway stripped before he made it to the bedroom, his shirt, socks, and pants on the floor somewhere between the front door and the bed. John followed behind him slowly, waiting for Lafayette to issue the command to remove his clothes.

“Eager are we? Sit on the edge of the bed and do not move. Take your boxers off.” Lafayette teased in Alex’s ear, before nipping at the base of his neck. He turned his attentions to John, pulling him close. “You’ve been so good baby boy.”

“Thank you Daddy.” He said, perking up at the praise.

“I need you to get undressed for me now.”

John slid out of his pants and shirt, placing them on top of the dresser unceremoniously. He ran his hands over the leather of the chastity belt, his fingers fiddling with the lock.

“Yes little one, I’m going to unlock you now.” Lafayette said, slipping the key out of his pants pocket and quickly taking the little silver lock off. He quickly pulled the black leather harness off but left the butt plug in. “Now baby, since you have been so good, I am going to let you choose what Alex’s punishment is for being such a brat while we were at the movie theater.”

“I think-“ John paused, his eyes flitting over to Alexander. “That he should have watch you fuck me while he is still in the cage.

“Hmmm, I think that is a great idea.” Lafayette decided, pacing a gentle kiss on John’s shoulder. “Alex I need you to move to the seat.”

“Laf, please.” He begged, holding his hand over the cage to hide exactly how aroused he was. “I need something.”

“Give me a color.”

“Green, but-“

“Non, go sit down Alexander.” Lafayette ordered. “I am still not happy that you moved seats this evening, but I will let you touch yourself through the cage if that helps you.” He turned his attention to John. “Little one, get on all fours on the bed.”

“Yes Daddy.” He quickly complied, scrambling onto the bed facing Alexander.

Lafayette slowly crawled onto the bed behind him, laying his finger on the base of the bright red plug. “Baby boy, how would you like me to fuck you tonight?” He pressed on the plug, pushing it directly against his prostate. “Do you want me to fuck you so that you cum quickly or do you want me to make it last so Alexander has to wait longer?”

“Fast, please.” John moaned, pushing his ass back against the plug. “I can’t wait much more.”

“Of course little one.” He replied, slowly easing the plug out of him. He spared no time in lining himself up and sliding in to the hilt. He held himself there, pulling John’s ass back on him as hard as he could before pulling out and slamming back in at a rapid pace. John’s entire body shook from the sensation, a sharp cry leaving his lips.

“Oh baby, you look so beautiful.” Alex said, speaking to himself as much as John as he touched himself through the cage, trying to get as much friction as the restraint would allow. “The way you open up for him, you’re a slut for it aren’t you?”

John’s elbows gave in and he fell forward onto the bed. Lafayette doubled his pace, thrusting in and out of his tight little ass without holding back.

“Daddy!” John cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt something building in the core of his stomach. “I’m-“

“Hold on little one.” Lafayette commanded, finding an angle that was better for himself. “Wait for me baby boy, I want us to come together.”

“I can’t wait.” John whimpered, closing his eyes and blocking out Alex’s commentary as he tried to hold back. He reached up and wrapped his hand tight around the base of his cock, trying to stave off the inevitable.

“Come on mon amor, almost there.” Lafayette said, his own pleasure starting to get the best of him. “I have been thinking about doing this to you all day. Daddy has wanted you all day little one. You’re so good for me.”

John sobbed loudly as he came, his hand dropping onto the mattress. He shot hot streams over the comforter and his stomach, the relief of release coming on so quickly he felt his head spin.

“So good baby boy.” Lafayette groaned, holding himself deep inside of John as he came.

“Lafayette, please, I can’t.” Alexander panted, moving around in the chair to try to relieve some of the pressure that seemed to be in danger of overwhelming him. “Yellow.”

“I’m coming mon chou.” Lafayette assured him, pulling out of John. “I will be back in a moment little one.” He retrieved the key from the nightstand and quickly hurried over to Alexander.

“Please.” He whispered, spreading his legs slightly to give Lafayette easier access to the lock.

“You’re free pet.” Laf said, undoing the lock and pulling the cage off of him as quickly as he could. Alexander’s cock quickly sprang to life, small indentions in the shape of the cage running along his length. It seemed to throb with the beating of his heart.

“So beautiful.” He mused before swallowing Alexander whole.  
  
In less than thirty seconds, Alexander was coming in this hot jets down Lafayette’s throat, his head thrown back in ecstasy. When he was sated, Lafayette pulled back and looked him in the eyes, a rather playful look in his own. “Next time I ask you to wait on me, you will won’t you?”

Alex swallowed, trying to regain his composure. “Not if it gets me an orgasm that intense.”

“You are incorrigible.” Lafayette laughed, standing up and pressing a kiss on Alexander’s forehead. “Now lets go take care of John.”

“I’ll go get his bath started.” Alex said, wincing slightly as he eased himself out of the chair.

“Are you sore mon chou?”

He nodded once before adding, “But not complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> @avecodos  
> Let's be friends!


End file.
